


A Very Special Guest

by JFSindel



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/pseuds/JFSindel
Summary: Takes place in Street Fighter II Victory between "The Beautiful Assassin" and "Unknown Explosive Force". Chun Li is captured by Bison and figures out what being a "very special guest" means. Warning: She remains 16, per canon sources.





	A Very Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with Street Fighter II V, you should go watch it! But otherwise, it always bugged me that the Chun Li/Bison fight as well as the implied attraction Bison feels towards Chun Li has never made it into any fanfiction I could find! There's literally a scene where there's romantic music as he looks at her. Anyway, this is to fill the void. Be aware: I did not change Chun Li's age to avoid messing up the canon.

Chun Li Xiang, daughter of Inspector Dorai Xiang, had gotten herself into deep trouble.

Stirring awake to a low humming sound, the young sixteen year old girl was faced with a dark and uncomfortable blackness surrounding her eyesight. Chun Li tried to move but found herself unable to due to what appeared to be tight constraints.

Her brain started to speed up with panic that forced her muscles into survival mode. The dark instinct to fight back sprung up from her toes through her spine but it was contained to whatever contraption she had been bound to.

What happened? Chun Li tried to think that but her mind was still quite fuzzy. She soon realized that she was blindfolded but her mouth was still free which enabled her to start hyperventilating. Her chest heaved with every anxious breath and her breasts felt like they were biting cold.

She was naked. Her party dress, which had already been torn to shreds, was gone. That recall suddenly sparked her memory as Chun Li remembered a very tall and muscular man in a cape fighting with her. Toying with her.  _Choking_  her.

That leader called himself Bison. Her jaw trembled with fear. The man that her father was trying to take down over something called Shadaloo. Did this Bison do this to her after choking her to blackness. Chun Li thought she was done for during that fight…

Attempting to move her leg, Chun Li could feel leather restraints holding her thighs. She could gather, at most, that she was sitting in a chair of some sorts with her legs spread out. It reminded her of when she visited a gynecologist office and had her first pap smear; sitting on that uncomfortable table with stirrups…

Her arms were restrained behind her, bolted to the chair. She vainly tried to struggle but it was for naught. All it did was hurt her aching muscles more.

Was Ken okay? Chun Li remembered that they stuck a needle and he passed out. He lost so much blood. She prayed he was not in this hellish place and that he couldn't see her like this. The young girl tried to rub the blindfold off but it was tied too tightly.

She heard a door open. Abashed, Chun Li tried to hide her vulnerable and naked body that was readily on display for any looker that was passing through. A familiar snigger rang in her ears, bringing back the mental image of the man who beat her earlier.

"Miss Chun Li Xiang, daughter of Detective and Captain Dorai Xiang of Hong Kong Vice Squad," The loud and unmistakable steps of Bison echoed through her tired mind, "Well, it seems the doctors patched you up quite nicely. Not a mark on your little body. For a moment, I was worried I had accidentally killed you."

Chun Li tried to worm her way out but was subsequently stopped by the sound of his walking again. She tried to listen but her ears were pounding blood from her intense fright. The pit of her stomach bottomed out when she felt a hard light shine in her face. From the thick cloth that covered her eyes, Chun Li could barely make out a grinning set of pearly white teeth before the light clicked off again and settled her back into darkness.

"It's a shame you're so young. I might have taken you as my bride if you were a little older." Bison remarked, "Any girl willing to fight when all odds are against her is quite worthy in my book. Or she's rather stupid. I hope you're not stupid, my dear, or this is going to get cut short."

"What do you want with me?" Chun Li's voice trembled as she tried to match his commanding voice, "Why did you keep me alive? How are  _you_  alive?"

"Referring to stabbing me with a light pole?" Her captor tiffed, "I warned you about submitting to my wishes, madame. You should have listened like a good little girl and you wouldn't be tied up like this; you'd be treated with utmost pampering and luxury. Though, I'm glad you chose this route. However, to answer your little questions as quickly as possible because I hate explaining myself: You know what I want. You're no good to me dead. And I'm much more than I appear. Is that sufficient, daughter of Dorai?"

"No." She mumbled, making him guffaw again.

"What a cute little girl," She heard Bison's taunting compliment, "And only 16? Dorai raised a pretty daughter, I'll say. Stubborn, though, but that usually goes away after awhile."

"Let me go, you filthy bastard!" Chun Li demanded as her restraints dug into her skin, her blindfold keeping her in total blackness. A deep, loud laugh that reminded her of their earlier fight rang out, making her deeply traumatized from the first fight.

"Madame, you aren't going anywhere." The feared fighter chided her as if she was a stupid child, "Aren't you a bit curious about your little  _amoureux_? He's quite fine now. My doctors did save his life just as they saved yours. Of course, you may never see him again."

She stiffened a little, trying to fight back tears. Ken, poor Ken...getting mixed up in all this and he didn't even ask for it. Her heart felt tattered, like it had been ripped apart. The detective's daughter swallowed back her pain as much as she could but it was readily apparent to her kidnapper.

"Don't shed too many tears over a rich boy, dear," Bison offered his condolences, his steps appearing to come closer, "You were a passing fancy. You would have never entered his world of fine dining and caviar. There's too many rich people in the world, I think, and frankly, they need a little kick in the ass now and then."

Chun Li felt her throat quiver with fury as he lifted her chin up. Though she couldn't see, the young girl felt his grinning face in her mind's eye that bore through her as if he had been digging her grave. His fingertips were oddly smooth, like glass, as they stroked her face.

"Why am I here?" She demanded, attempting to convey the same fierceness her father would have done, "You have Ken and your stupid plan, whatever it is."

"That's a good question. Why  _are_  you here? Do you want a philosophical conversation or a more practical approach?" He deftly pushed back a strand of loose hair as he ridiculed her state of being, "I'm fine with either one. I have a few hours to spare with a pretty girl."

"Stop…" The teenager wanted to spit but her ladylike posture prevented her to do so, "Stop  _fucking_  with me!"

"My, my!" Bison chortled a bit, letting her head go, "Is that the first time you said such a word? You're just learning new things with me, aren't you? You ought to not swear but it's a bit attractive, I'll admit. However, I should wash your mouth out with soap considering your father won't be able to discipline you any longer."

Her heart froze and her bones felt brittle at the statement. Chun Li realized that what he said was true back when they were fighting and she began to thrash like a cat in a burlap sack. The bonds ripped the shallow part of her skin, making her chafe and ache with every movement.

"I'll kill you…" She wept pitifully, "I'll kill you if you killed my father!"

Another bellow of a howling laugh, "A sweet little thing like you could never hurt me. You don't get it, do you? I have won. You're beaten and your father is gone. There's really nothing you can do about that. However, you can still survive in this world with all those extenuating circumstances if you just clear your mind and level your head a bit, dear."

Chun Li felt another hand on her neck, feeling his sick touch rise up to her jaw. She only just remembered that she was naked and her body was on full display for the drug kingpin. Out of instinct, she tried to squeeze her legs shut but it refused to budge as her muscles were too weak. She only then realized what he meant by "already knowing what he wanted".

"I'm not giving you what you want." Chun Li defied him, her face burning with embarrassment.

"I'm not asking. There's a difference." Bison corrected her, "Besides, you'll find that you like what I want. You'll find that you'll like living with me and you'll also find that you desire the same things that I do, just in a different perspective."

A shiver went down her spine, sinking into her veins. Now she was desperate for him to give her mercy and find kindness for her. The young daughter of Dorai hung her head limply, trying to formulate a response.

"Don't hurt me. Please." Chun Li begged, now submissive like a lamb, "Please…"

"I'm sorry, dear," Bison swiftly pulled her head back, making her feel his breath on her neck, "These things happen. Fathers who stick their noses in my business get hurt and their families with their little daughters get hurt. It was the risk your father took on when he ruined my Ashura syndicate. You should take it up with him, Madame, not me. However, I am taking back what is owed to me with interest. Your little Ken Masters is paying up the money part but I'm getting the rest from  _you_."

His words stung her like a hundred wasps, making her quake with fear. Her breath was abated as she could feel his touch between her legs. Chun Li flinched hard, feeling the harsh fingers explore her blooming womanhood.

"You already have my father. This...this…" She tried to say as she felt his lips press on hers, forcing her mouth open as Bison's tongue conquered her. After a few seconds, he released her lips and she could feel him licking her terror off his mouth.

"You're right. I do. This is the interest." He agreed and through her blindfold, she could tell his body was getting aroused which only increased her fear, "I get to keep you. You're going to be my very special guest which eventually, will be my very special...ah, I won't spoil the secret. It's easier if you relax and let it happen but you can fight back. I like that too."

Chun Li felt his salvia on her lips, making her taste a strong masculine cologne. She then felt his fingers stretch her body, making her cry out in pain. White hot tears of rage fell from her cheeks, beginning to dampen her blindfold as Bison continued his surface examination of her lithe body. He seemed to take great care of not stretching her too much as he was attempting to preserve something.

"They told me you were a virgin…" Bison said, his tone of voice clearly interested, "An intact hymen too. A bit rare for a martial artist or a teenage girl. Well, dear, I'm impressed. You're going to be a beautiful woman one day."

Her body tensed up as if she was trying to retract her vagina back inside of her. Truthfully, after the party, Chun Li had planned on losing her virginity to Ken and keep it a secret from her worrying father. There were even condoms that she snuck into her purse that Chun Li privately bought from a vending machine. She just didn't expect it all to go so wrong so fast…

The sound of a belt unlatching made her flail, trying to fight as much as possible. Chun Li wanted to bite and claw her way to salvage her innocence but she felt his body move up against hers. He must have undone his shirt too because she could smell his skin and his aroused pheromones. It was the same scent that Chun Li smelled when Bison had grabbed her by the neck and knocked her out.

"Shh," He comforted her, "You'll want to relax, young lady. It'll be easier, trust me. Lay back and enjoy it. I have to confess, I haven't had a virgin in a long time so I'll be very rough when it comes down to it. I think you'll be able to handle it or I'm going to be a little annoyed with Dorai's lack of fatherly discipline."

Tears began to soak her blindfold, making Chun Li go into shock. It was all she could do when he kissed her passionately again, rubbing her body up and down with his large hands. The very idea that he was experienced and she was not shook her to the core, dreading the other foot to fall. His frame was massive compared to her teenage body, even with his broad chest pushing against hers.

"You're going to want to get wet for me." Bison suggested, his teeth biting at her bare neck, "But if you don't, I'm not waiting."

Chun Li didn't know what he meant, letting out a sob as he left fresh hickeys on her skin. She still couldn't see but in a way, she was now thankful for the blindness. However, she felt a long and thick pole slide across her thigh.

Was that his hand? She couldn't think in her distressed state. No, his hands were on her sides. Then…?

Her eyes bulged out behind the blindfold. Chun Li's mouth fell open a bit in trembling surprise when she realized that was Bison's  _penis_. That monster felt Herculean in size and length! It must be erect, something she recalled from her health classes and her father uncomfortably making it through the birds and the bees talk.

Men and women fall in love, have sex, and make babies. That's how it was told to her. The man has an erect penis and he penetrates the woman until he ejaculates…

But Bison didn't  _love_  her! He was raping her for punishment! This wasn't right at all! Chun Li tried to fight back again but Bison easily quelled her tantrum, pressing his full body on hers and letting his weight hold her down.

"You're going to be a woman now." He told her rather callously, "You are going to learn exactly what men and women do together. What beautiful women do to men like me. You will know what women are good for in this world of men, my dear, and if you're smart, you'll enjoy it."

Chun Li felt his member prod her entrance, making her shake her head violently.

"It's too big! Please! Don't! You'll tear me apart!" She groveled loudly, "Please!"

"As I said, Madame. These things happen. There's nothing you can do to stop it." Bison reminded her before plunging his hard rod into her soft and tight pussy. Chun Li screamed in pain, feeling his cock stretch over her like a condom. He was much too big for her small stature and he must have known.

The thrusts came quickly, his hips ramming hers hard. She cried with every thrust, knowing her body was getting pummeled by his lustful techniques. Her restraints gave her no quarter, rubbing against her to agonize her further.

Bison was grunting hard like an animal eating his prey. It was clear he was loving her virgin walls as he destroyed them, sliding in and out of her like a pump cylinder. He finally sheathed himself entirely within her, making her back arch.

"Good girl," He praised, letting her stretch over him for a bit, "Ah, what a tight little pussy you have! I can see why Vega wanted you so badly. But the spoils go to the victor, not the losers. Now you're going to pay me back in kind for your father's sins."

Chun Li lurched her head forward, feeling spit drip from her bottom lip. Bison resumed his hard fucking, growing far more primal and predatory than he was at the beginning. His thick organ was getting hugged from her now wet walls, forcing down her insides.

Soon, his little prisoner began to feel growing arousal in her loins. Chun Li unintentionally moaned as he hit her cervix, making him titter with delight.

"Ah, so you're  _liking_  this? That's good! You do learn fast. I can feel your pussy walls trying to keep me in now. Won't that be interesting, seeing Dorai's daughter all slutty for my dick? You do like the rich men, don't you?" He exclaimed, rather thrilled with her change in demeanor, "Now, are you a quiet little girl or a loud whore?"

Bison jammed his cock to keep at her cervix, forcing her to take his entire girth and then some. Chun Li moaned again loudly, feeling him fuck her like a toy. She could feel his balls against her thigh, completely resting against her womanhood and ready to be squeezed dry in her tiny cavern. Sweat had started to slick her forehead and legs, mixing with her demented lover's fluids.

"D-daddy…" She stuttered out, "Oh God…"

"Oh, I do love fucking girls with daddy issues. If that's what turns you on, I don't mind. You're getting raped either way so it doesn't matter." Bison purred, resuming his invading humping against her body, "Come on, be louder. Scream it. I want your boyfriend to hear it and get a hardon from hearing you get fucked like a little bitch."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chun Li shrieked, getting her brains screwed out, "Daddy, you're raping me! Daddy!"

Her pussy started to escalate with each wave of pleasure, tightening around Bison's violating sex organ. Chun Li felt him latch onto her growing breasts, sucking the nipples like he was a hungry beast.

"Natural talent." He whispered in heat, "I can tell your tits are going to be big. I'd love my head between those dirty little pillows…"

Chun Li felt his thrusts increase, making her pant like a dog before she hit her final threshold. Her body began to tremble and shake, launching into what felt like her first orgasm.

"I'm...I'm…" She couldn't even finish as her orgasm took hold, making her cry out his name in terrified gratification. Fluids squirted out of her as he continued to fuck her like a machine. Then, Chun Li felt his cock vibrate inside of her as hot liquid erupted inside her heated pussy. She knew, in the murky parts of her brain, that it was his seed and she was in a position to get pregnant.

Her ears picked up his panting as well, knowing he was clearly out of breath. Bison made a loud whooping noise of appreciation as he clasped his hands around her face.

"That went better than I thought! Damn, baby, I might have to keep you for myself. I usually share my conquests but I love that pussy too much." He told her and she knew he was grinning, "I can't wait to break your mind into my slave. You'll be perfect then. It's a shame it takes so long to condition someone…"

Chun Li was trying to catch her breath, feeling her face hurt from the dried tears. His seed was leaking out of her, mixing with what she thought was blood. She felt immense guilt, not only for losing her body but for climaxing with the man who killed her father and took her friends.

His thick cock was still engorged inside of her which started to painfully traumatize her soaked little hole.

"Please...take it out...it hurts…" She implored frantically.

"Oh, you think we're done?" Bison came back to his rather sardonic self, "I came  _once_  and you believe that's good enough? Well, little lady, I have just terrible news for you."

Oh God, no. Chun Li could only feebly whine.

"Your virgin pussy wasn't that good to cover even a third of what is owed on the interest. No, no, my dear. I'm going to fuck you until you pass out. And then after that first payment installment, you're going to be paying me back every day while you're sleeping in my bed until you start feeling morning sickness. Then you may consider your debt paid. By that time, though, you're going to be so broken inside that you're going to give me my first born son and beg me for another baby." Bison elaborated on, readying his hips again, "You're going to be a very busy girl in these coming months."

"Please, no…" Her mouth was dry as he slurped her lips up in a hunger.

"Pity that I won't ever meet your father to tell him to his face that his only daughter is going to be my slut and mother of my children. Maybe even my wife." Bison remarked, his laugh low and cruel, "Of course, that depends on how well you'll take your mental rehabilitation. Takes about a good two years…"

Chun Li laid helplessly as he started his ministrations again, wishing she was dead. Her body ached in pain and her forced lover was taking her body for everything he could get.

Hours later, Chun Li was passed out. Her pussy was overflowing with semen as well as her tight asshole, finding that Bison wanted every virgin hole for his belt notch. Her hair was a matted mess on her face and head as her mouth was showing signs of bruising from the impacting kisses. Her blindfold was drenched in tears and sweat, still remaining tied behind her head.

There were bitemarks and bruises all over her fair skin. Handprints from being slapped was apparent on her thighs, breasts, and cheeks were bright red. It was quite clear that Chun Li's first sexual experience was very rough sex that she had been completely unaware and uneducated in.

Bison fished his pants off the ground, tidying himself back up. This teenager had good pussy and ass but little experience. He'd stay longer and continue raping her tight holes but Ryu should have been brought to the villa by now for demonstration.

His cock was mostly cleaned off but he could still spot the traces of Chun Li's virginal blood on the shaft and in his pubic hair. Bison nearly felt sorry for her; poor girl had no idea what she was in for.

The Shadaloo Master had Ken for money, Chun Li for pleasure, and now Ryu for weapons. Absolutely perfect how it all just fell into his hands. The gods couldn't have planned this better.

Bison could extort the Masters family for billions and turn Ken into a brainless idiot before handing him back over. He could keep Chun Li as his personal lover and future baby mama once he broke her from wild mare to a riding pony. Then Bison could take Ryu and make him his perfect soldier as well as powerhouse to add to his immense Psycho Power.

He snuck a look back at his blacked out captive, seeing her breathing become low and pained. Bison almost considered shoving his cock in her mouth to clean him off but he decided that he wanted to wear her virgin blood as a perverted little badge of pride. Wouldn't that be something, approaching Ken Masters with his girlfriend's virginity stained in Bison's trousers? He had to laugh at the thought.

"Rest easy, madame," Bison snickered at her collapsed form, "It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better."


End file.
